Crimson Destiny
by koolaid smile
Summary: Takes place right after Mugen, Jin, and Fuu split up. Angsty. bad summary MugxFuu JinxOC


**Crimson Destiny**

**A/N:** _Well, I have to say this is my very first Samurai Champloo story. I really don't know how it's going to turn out because I ended up just righting down a giant mess of random ideas that really don't go together so at times this story may be too tragic for some people, at other times it may be too romantic for other people, or too angst, or too happy_, _whatever it is, it's my story so you'll love it anyway! on with it then..._

**Disclaimer:** You can't possibly think I own SC? If I did, do you think it would of ended? No I don't think so. Anyway, so I don't have the government mind washed feds at my door tomorrow while I'm in a robe and fruity bunny slippers (even though I don't own any, by tomorrow I'm sure they'd magically be on my feet): I DO own SC...whoops, I mean I don't own SC, DON'T!

Prologue: Walking the same road

'We did it, we actually split up for the first time...in so long...' Fuu thought to herself as she looked at the bright beaming sun. It smiled down on her, the clouds being the cheerful eyes while the sun did it's job as the mouth. 'Like mom...' she thought about her mother, and felt happy for the first time in years. Thinking of her mom use to make her sad, bitter, regretful even. But now it seemed different.

"Thank you." she said aloud to none of the strangers who passed her by, most walking in the opposite direction. She was talking to Mugen and Jin, even if she knew they couldn't hear her.

"Thank you so much," she said with a sigh.

It was strange how they had parted, without a real goodbye. Just an "I'll see ya soon guys." and that was it. No sad goodbyes that she had expected. Not from Mugen or Jin but from herself. She expected to be clingy and emotional but she wasn't.

'I guess I'm just all out of emotions for this week...' she mentally sighed at the memories of pain and grief of almost losing one of her comrades not once but about 3-4 times. That was ridiculous, she had to admit, but it was okay; it helped her understand how much she cared for each of them and at least they were alive now.

She sighed then smiled, "If I had a gold chip for every time I sighed..." she said then walked on.

Before Fuu knew it, it was dark outside.

"Way to lose track of time, genius." she mentally kicked herself and looked up from the ground.

She noticed how increasingly difficult it was to see her feet.

"It's getting way too dark out, I have to find a hut of some sort, hell, I'd take anything with four walls and roof right about now..." she shivered. It was also getting colder with every passing second that the darkness ascended.

Seeing lights in the distance, she knew it wouldn't be long now until she got to town.

Walking along peacefully humming to herself, Fuu didn't even notice the jaded footsteps behind her.

"Hey, pretty girl?" A creepy small voice pierced her and she stopped dead cold. Little hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her eyes widened. She looked at the lights of the town in the distance, 'if I run, could I make it?' she calculated in her head.

"Hey, I know you heard me, pretty girl..." the voice seemed even more slimy and swarthy now, she could tell this man was getting some kind of grotesque pleasure from this. Fuu jumped out of her revere. She had already realized running made her an easy target, he would catch her with no problem. Like a deer in headlights, she stood frozen in her grave.

Her mind told her something. It told her to yell as loud as she could for help, or to buy time by talking to this weirdo until someone walks by that could save her. But she couldn't hear these plans to survive because all she heard was her heart beating triple time in her chest, and an insistent voice telling her she would never see the light of another day again. So she did what her instincts chose first, and that was to run.

**A/N**: _Heh, heh, cliff-hanger! I was really going to make this a very long prologue. But you know, I thought it would be a nice little time to put that in. So I guess you'll just have to wait._

**A/N:**_ Okay, so I left a nice cliffhanger on_


End file.
